


Such A Cute Couple

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Requested Fics [3]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Sebastian and his best friends make some realisations





	Such A Cute Couple

**Author's Note:**

> Requested fic: @whatstruthgottodowithit Chris Evans or Sebastian 31and 50 please
> 
> 31: I fucked up  
> 50: We'd make such a cute couple
> 
> Prompt list can be found here: https://whatstruthgottodowithit.tumblr.com/post/170238245456/nearly-200-writing-prompts-feel-free-to-reblog

 

‘You know, when you actually get a girlfriend, I’m going to be so disappointed,’ Y/N said, smoothing out the sleek red dress she was supporting for tonight’s premiere.

‘Is that right?’ Sebastian said with a cocked eyebrow as he appeared behind her in the mirror, his hands trying hopelessly to tie his bow tie in the reverse picture he was looking at.

‘Mmhmm,’ Y/N said turning around and walking behind his back, her hands reaching up to fix the tie for him, ‘well you see once you’ve got a gal and you’re all loved up I’m not going to even get a look in on all these premieres, galas and what not. And quite frankly Sebastian, I think that that is an absolutely atrocious way to treat your best and oldest friend. There.’

Her hands finished their rapid fiddling with his tie and she moved out from behind Sebastian who was staring at her reflection with a crooked smile.

‘You realise that this is all hypothetical and you’ve completely made this entire scenario up in your head, right?’

‘Yeah, so,’ Y/N said with an exasperated expression as if her train of thought was entirely logical given their current circumstances. Her suspicions weren’t entirely unfounded. Sebastian had been off the dating scene for quite some time now but recently his actions had led her to believe there was someone new on the scene, a new romantic interest which always meant one thing. She would get pushed aside. It wasn’t a nasty thought and it was understandable. Since the two of them did and always had spent so much time together it was considerably noticeable when the other's presence waned. For example, throughout his whole film career, Sebastian’s go to date to all of his events, premieres, galas, sets etc. had been his oldest and best friend Y/N. She had been with him through everything. However, when he was in a new relationship this didn’t happen, as expected, his new partner was to be invited first.

‘Don’t worry,’ Sebastian said looking down at her with illuminated eyes, ‘I don’t see anyone coming to steal your spot anytime soon.’

Though Y/N wasn’t convinced she didn’t say anything but merely turned back to look in the mirror and see how they looked. She had to admit they both looked stunning. Her new red gown incorporated an intricated lace bodice and tight figure hugging skirt accentuating all of her figure. Her hair was swept back from her face but fell behind her naturally. Sebastian was dressed in a tight blue suit his hair pushed back with a light stubble enhancing his sultry features. Y/N smiled at him in the mirror as she watched him checking their reflection intently.

 **‘You know, we’d make such a cute couple!’** Y/N said with a smile just as the car honked outside the house catching her attention.

‘You think so?’ Sebastian asked in an airy tone watching Y/N carefully as she picked up her dress from the floor and moved towards the front of the house.

‘Of course, we would,’ she said with a wink, ‘you can make anyone look stunning.’

And with a wink, she disappeared around the doorframe and out towards the car.

* * *

 

‘So, go on then, how was it?’ Joanna asked as she and Y/N exited the gym after their weekly yoga session, mats in hand.

‘It was nice, my feet were hurting by 9 pm though. Those shoes I bought were an absolute nuisance,’ Y/N said as they walked down the street.

‘Oh what a shame,’ Joanna mocked, ‘the new shoes I bought to wear to the premiere one of the most popular films of the year were too tight so that I couldn’t properly enjoy frolicking with all the hoighty-toighty actors and actresses.’

‘Oh, shut up,’ Y/N giggled, ‘yeah well I better enjoy it while it lasts I don’t think that there will be much more for me after this one.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Well, Seb’s got this look recently. I’ve seen it dozens of times before. He’s got his eye on someone I can tell.’

‘You think?’ Joanna asked in an airy tone.

‘Yeah, definitely. So, once she’s in there I’ll be dropped like a hot potato I mean not that I mind, I ribbed with him last night about it but I don’t not really,’ Y/N said slightly wistful.

‘Yeah sure,’ Joanna snorted

‘What’s that supposed to mean,’ Y/N asked defensively.

‘Nothing, nothing.’

‘No go on, if you’ve got something to say,’ Y/N said stopping dead in her tracks so that Joanna had to backtrack to stay next to her much to the annoyance of passers-by

‘All I’m saying is that I don’t think you’re as cool as you make out to be,’ Joanna said placing a sympathetic arm on her friend’s shoulder, ‘and anyway I don’t know why you’re working yourself up anyway I don’t think that there’s any chance of Sebastian getting a girlfriend anytime soon if you know what I mean.’

‘No what?’ Y/N asked confused. Joanna stared at the other woman in disbelief her expression confused by how genuine Y/N seemed to be.

‘Well you know Seb. He’s not exactly, I mean as long as I’ve known him he’s never the way he just y’know…’

‘What?!’

‘Seb’s not gonna have a girlfriend anytime soon because he's already in love with someone but that person either has no interest in him at all or is so irreversibly blind that they can’t see it.’

‘Who?’

‘You, you big dummy!’

Y/N’s expression was a sight to behold. Her jaw fell leaving her mouth to form a perfect O shape in shock, Joanna couldn’t help but laugh which brought Y/N out of her shocked demeanour, ‘Stop, stop it! Stop laughing what on earth are you even talking about?’

‘I’m sorry, Y/N. Your face! But honestly, how can you not know what I mean? I mean surely you had an inkling something there at the back of your mind?’

‘I most certainly do not,’ Y/N said pulling away from her friend and stomping up the street, her mouth twisted as if she were sucking on a lemon.

‘Y/N! Y/N wait,’ Joanna said, reaching out to grab Y/N’s wrist and stopping her in her tracks, ‘come on I’m not telling you something that’s not already common knowledge! Surely.’

‘It’s not, it’s not common knowledge! Because it’s not true! How could you possibly think that Seb my friend of 20 plus years could be in love with me, I’ve never heard anything as preposterous. And anything he’s my best friend surely he would have just been honest with me.’

‘Oh yeah,’ Joanna snorted, ‘I’m sure he was bound to just walk right up to you and ‘oh hey Y/N by the way I want to be with you till we’re old and grey’ I’m sure that that wouldn’t have put any strain on your 20 plus year relationship at all. Look Sebastian’s been your friend forever and I don’t know when or why he feels the way he does for you but ever since I’ve met him it’s been obvious how he feels. It might have been forever and that’s just the way it is or it might have just been in recent years but he does feel the same way m telling you. But the thing is Y/N,’ she paused for a second, wincing as she did so before continuing, ‘I think you feel the same way too and that’s why you feel the way you do.’

‘What do you mean?’ Y/N said though the anger had disappeared from her tone and mere curiosity had replaced it.

‘Well you feel seem to feel so threatened by the sheer idea that he’ll invite anyone else to step in on the things you’ve established together and when I mentioned it you flipped out I’m just saying. Maybe you didn’t notice but you might feel the same,’ Joanna said with a shrug. Y/N was pensive for a second.

‘Fuck! Fuck, shit, fuck!’ Y/N exclaimed throwing her head into her hands.

‘What?!’

‘Last night I jokingly suggested that we would make a cute couple. I thought nothing of it but Seb’s face! It sort of lit up! I thought he was just laughing at the joke, you don’t think,’ she sighed, **‘I fucked up.’**

‘What are you going to do?’

‘I don’t know. Talk to him I suppose.’

* * *

Y/N didn’t know what she was going to do. She had racked her brains through every single encounter she and Sebastian had ever had. How he’d looked at her, what he’d spoken about, any and every little thing they’d ever done. She didn’t know what to make of it but she couldn’t fathom out how she felt either. She decided not to speak to him until she had figured it out.

That eureka moment happened to come at 3 am that night after half a bottle of vodka and a full bottle of wine. She had figured it out and was ready to speak to him. Unfortunately, she only got through a handful of voicemails and halfway to her front door before she was overcome and had to lie down.

A brief knock got her attention and woke her abruptly forcing her to stumble to the door with bad breath and bed head. She pulled it open to reveal her best friend stood there with a smirk on his face.

‘You alright?’ Sebastian asked with a smile.

‘Fine, she groaned the memories of last night breaking through in some fragments.

‘Really? Because I got quite a few voicemails asking me to come here this morning for a chat about something big?’ Sebastian asked. YN’s face fell into shock as she couldn’t remember exactly what she had asked him to come over for though she assumed it was to explain herself. In the cold light of day however and without the raised blood alcohol level she was finding it hard to summon the courage to ask him. Feeling her mouth become dry she looked away from his piercing stare and dropped her eyes to the floor before uttering, ‘oh yeah. It’s nothing really. I was drunk and just wanted to see you I don’t even remember what for really.’

‘No?’ Sebastian asked in disbelief.

‘Nope, not a clue You know what I’m like with a couple of wines down me.’

‘Yeah. You have all sorts of crazy ideas.’

‘Yep. You know what I’m like.’

‘So, you don’t think we’d make a good couple then?’

Y/N’s face paled and her throat became dry as Sebastian stared at her intently. The fragmented pieces of memory that had come to her as she woke up were made into a full picture and she remembered the full-length monologue she had done from her living room floor with her phone by her head. She had left a voicemail so lengthy it had entailed all of the days conversations and how she felt about him. What she hoped they could do from here and what not.

‘Seb I can explain,’ Y/N started.

‘So, can I. You’re right. I do, I have liked you. For a long time. No there’s not going to be another girlfriend on the horizon because I don’t want one just yet. And no that doesn’t mean that there’s no other alternative and that I expect you to declare your undying love for me right here and now. I you don’t feel the same way then fine. I’ll get over it and we can be friends like we always were. But if not… Well that’s the gist of what you were asking last night.’

‘Well, yeah. That about sums it up.’

‘Good. But there was something _you_ didn’t clear up last night in your marathon phone calls.’

‘Hmmm?’

‘You think we’d make a good couple?’

‘Yeah…I do.’


End file.
